lpsofandomcom-20200214-history
About LPSO
LPSO Games Splashing Daisies ( in the pond)Match 'N Munch (around The Humble Pie Shop)Sky High Ball Bounce (near Laughing Labs)Bop and Balloons (behind LPS TV)Low tide treasures (in Waggington Beach)Connect 4 (behind The Humble Pie Shop)Fruitista Fetch (at the orchard)Scenic Safari (near Arts and Crafts center Games in KittyWood Party Dasher (near Good Thyme Market)Fashionation (next to Kittywood Boutique)Whale Surfing (in Kittywood Beach)Connect 4 ( near Party Dasher, in Sugar and Sights Bar Lookout and in the Connect 4 Area)Harmony's Dance Challange (in Sassy Steps)Sparklynn's Gem Swap (next to the Golden Birdcage)Secnic Safari (next to Wooly Couture)Pets on Parade (at Promenade of Pets) What's LPSO? http://www.lpso.com/ Well, LPSO is an online website for girls of all ages! You can make pets and play with other buddies! Also, you can play fun games and make friends! And, if you become a member, you can buy more clothes than nonmembers can! Memberships cost between 14-49 dollars. But, if you buy an LPSO pet, it comes with a free 1-month membership! So you should all join LPSO for fun, games, and awesome friends to play with! LPSO Premium Membership What are the benefits of becoming a premium member? As a Premium Member, your child will have full access to the game and enjoy exclusive benefits. They'll have the ability to create their very own LPSO Pet, have access to Premium Membership only games, and earn Kibble Coins that they can spend on thousands of cool items for their pets and home, including special rare items.How do I become a Premium Member? As a parent, you can easily purchase a Premium Membership for your children by going to the Premium Membership page and following the instructions. Click here to learn more.Why is there a cost for LPSO Premium Memberships? Because LPSO does not support advertising, membership fees help maintain necessary costs to keep the site running.What currencies and methods of payment can I use? We accept most major credit cards including Visa, MasterCard, Discover and American Express.How many subscriptions can I create on one credit card? You can create up to 9 Player Accounts on an individual credit card.How much does a LPSO Premium Membership cost? Go to the Membership section to learn about the Premium Membership cost for your country.Is my payment information secure? Yes. Electronic Arts, who operates the LITTLEST PET SHOP ONLINE service, takes rigorous steps to protect your personal and private information. Please review the Privacy Policy for more information.What is your refund policy? No refunds will be offered for Premium Memberships to LITTLEST PET SHOP ONLINE. Electronic Arts reserves the right, however, to offer refunds in exceptional circumstances at its sole discretion.Is there a family or group rate? Not at this time.How soon will my Premium Membership take effect after payment? Access to your Premium Membership will take place immediately after your credit card payment is successfully processed. Please have your child log out and log back in to their account to ensure that it has been updated.Will my Premium Membership automatically renew? Yes. One and three month Premium Memberships will automatically renew at the end of your current commitment. You can always change your membership preferences in the Manage Account section of LPSO.com.How do I change my subscription length? You can always change the length of your subscription; changes will go into effect at the beginning of the next billing cycle. Your new Premium Membership will begin at the end of your current Premium Membership term.When should I cancel my subscription in order to ensure that I am not billed for the next payment cycle? You must cancel your subscription no later than 24 hours prior to the start of your next scheduled billing cycle in order to ensure that you are not billed for a renewed Premium Membership.Can I transfer paid Premium Membership time between accounts? No. LPSO memberships are non-transferrable.How do I change my current payment method or update my credit card information? Please follow this link to access your membership preferences.Can I use a code sewn in to an LPSO Pet to extend my Premium Membership? No. LPSO toy codes will entitle you to virtual rewards.Can I use a promotional code (not from an LPSO toy) to extend my Premium Membership? No. Any LPSO promotional codes you use will only entitle you to the virtual rewards as specified. Buddy codes, as well as codes you receive from Nintendo DS & Nintendo Wii games, cannot be used to add time to an existing Premium Membership.What happens to my child's pet's items if I cancel my Premium Membership? Once your Premium Membership is canceled most items and accessories in your child's LPSO account are saved and stored and will become accessible when you renew your Premium Membership. LPSO Collect-a-pet LPSO Collect-a-Pet is a feauture that you complete missions to win new pets to COLLECT.Most of the pets is Premium Membership.Some plans is Sliver Tickets with a pet. LPSO Worlds There are a few 'worlds' in LPSO two you can visit and three were roumors the ones you cannot visit are PurrBerry Plains,PawPaya island and Furrybrookbthere were on the map for awhile if you viewed both KittyWood and Waggington and you scrolled over the clouds. Rabberta the Rabbit in kittywood, is konwn to own a shop in what we think is in the land PurrBery Plains according to 5 welcome pets from LPSO pack. These games are really fun! LPSO Waggington and KittyWood In Wagginton, you can shop, play games, ride a whale, and more! This is also where you start out in the game. You can make fun friends here and this is a hot spot for famous pets! You can host parties in your house, eat some snacks at the Humble Pie Shop, play some games like Splashing Daisies and Low Tide Treasures! There is also a fun maze that you can race your friends in! Plus, you can go apple picking!To get to Kittywood, you must first complete the quest to get the bug collect a pet. Then, go down the the whale ferry and talk to Felina. Go back to The Welcome Waggington Store and talk to Rose, the Fox. She will tell you that your pass is on the info post, so walk to the info post. Click it, then exit it. Then, go back to Rose and she will say that it might have fallen. After that, go look at all the trees, bushes, and digging hot spots until you find it! Then, tell Rose and go back to Felina. Ride guppy, and you're finally there!Kittywood is the 'Metropolis' of LPSO. You can go on a shopping spree with your friends and play the Wheel of Games! There is also a mailing system and sweets shop, and 3 clothing stores! There's even a top notch platground right under the grocery store! LPSO Player Safety What is LPSO's commitment to online safety? EA cares about how your children’s time is spent, and that they are having a safe and positive experience online. LITTLEST PET SHOP ONLINE is your ally in maintaining a safe, positive and rewarding online experience for your child. Chat in LPSO is filtered and monitored to protect your child's safety and privacy.How do I change my child's Chat preferences? At this time your child has access to both Restricted Chat and Safe Chat. Restricted Chat limits your child to lists of pre-approved common phrases. Safe Chat allows your child to type messages to players in an open forum chat setting. Each message is filtered to allow only acceptable words and phrases in an attempt to block offensive content as well as attempts to communicate personally identifiable information to other users. As an extra precaution, LPSO also maintains Report Abuse links to further enhance the safety of the site.What is LPSO's Privacy Policy? Please follow this link for Electronic Art's privacy policy. What safeguards are in place to protect personal information? No personally identifiable information is collected from your child when creating an account. Safe Chat is also filtered and monitored to screen out personal identifiable information.How can I protect my child online? Guidelines for parents:Decide when and for how long your child can play on LPSO. Keep your children's account information in a safe and private place.Review TRUSTe's Online Privacy - A Tutorial for Parents and Teachers on child safety. LPSO Toys and Codes Where can I buy LPSO toys? You can purchase LPSO toys online at Hasbro Toy Shop http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ and at many local retailers.Where is the code located on my LPSO PET? The code is found on a tag sewn into the bottom of your LPSO Pet. You will need to break the seam to release the tag and find the code.How do I enter a code? If your child already has an LPSO account, log in to the game here and enter your code into the appropriate field. If you have not created an account for LPSO, you can create a new account now. You will be prompted to enter your code during the account creation process.What benefits does my child receive in LPSO for purchasing an LPSO PET? The code provided on every LPSO PET provides your child with the ability to create their very own LPSO Pet just how they like him or her, Kibble Coins and a bunch of cool items for your child’s pet. What do I do if my code doesn’t work? If your code doesn’t work, try entering it again, making sure you have entered it correctly. Remember, you can only enter a code once. If the problem persists please visit our “Help” Section for further assistance.Can you share codes with other users? Some codes are unique and can only be used once. Other codes can be used more than once. Check a specific codes offer for more details.What if my child’s LPSO PET does not have a code or the toy is damaged? If your child’s toy does not have a LPSO code, the tag is damaged, or the code is not working, please contact Hasbro Customer Support for assistance.Where can I find LPSO codes outside of LPSO Toys? Codes can be found through a variety of promotional offers. Check LPSO.com for featured promotions.What do I get with a non-toy LPSO code? Different codes result in a variety of rewards depending on the offer. A summary of specific rewards is included with each individual code offer.